EGGciting
by Bayleef
Summary: Ash and Pikachu find a mysterious golden egg. What kind of Pokémon is hidden inside? And what will it be like when it hatches? CANCELLED
1. Golden Hatching

** Chapter One - Golden Hatching **

** Ash and co. had stopped to take a rest on their way to Pallet Town. Now that Ash had collected all his Johto Leauge badges, he was heading home to train for the Johto Leauge.**

"Pikachu? Whats up?" Ash asked his electric pokémon as he walked around there campsite in the centre of a forest.

"Pika..." Pikachu said uncertaintly as it looked at the ground. [I smell something]

"Really? Like what?" Ash ask standing up and walking over to Pikachu.

[I don't know. But it's underground] Pikachu said, getting down on all fours as he began to dig.

"Mind if I help?" Ash asked, puting his hand in the shallow hole and pulling out some of the dirt.

Brock and Misty looked over at the two and sighed. "It's probably nothing" Brock said.

"Then again it might be something" Ash said as he and Pikachu continued to dig.

----------- 

"Pikapi, pikachu" Pikachu said after fifteen minutes of digging.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking into the hole. There was silence for a second before Pikachu walked out, carrying something with him. _"An egg?"_ Ash thought as Pikachu handed him a golden egg, or at least thats what it looked like. It felt slightly warm, and he could have sworn he'd felt it move. "Hey guys, check this out" He said standing up and turning to the others.

"You guys found gold?" Brock said in disbelief.

"No, it's an egg" Ash said, sitting down next to them. Pikachu trotted over and jumped onto his shoulder, looking curiously at the egg. "Wonder whats in it"

"Well I've never seen a Poké-egg like that before" Brock said. "And I've read about many kinds"

Ash looked at Brock and noticed he was staring at the egg. Ash held the egg a little closer to himself. "Your not taking this egg" He said, glancing at Togepi. "I'm taking care of this one"

"Aww" Brock moaned. "But I wanted to mind the weird egg"

As soon as Brock said that, the egg wobbled, as if angry at the comment Brock had just made.

"It's not weird, it's cool" Ash argued, and the egg became motionless once again.

----------- 

"Has he let that thing out of his sight at all sence he got it two days ago?" Misty whispered to Brock as she looked over at Ash, who was sitting against a tree with the golden coloured egg on his lap, Pikachu sitting beside him.

"Don't think so" Brock said, sounding slightly annoyed. He had really wanted to be the one to take care of the egg, but what could he do? ash wasn't letting the egg out of his sight.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"

Team Rocket suddenly appeared out from behind a tree opposite Ash and the others.

To protect the world from devistation,  
To unite all peoples within our nation,  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above,  
Jessie,  
James,  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light,  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight.  
Meowth, Thats Right!

Before the others could do anything, Team Rocket used a strange metal clawto reach out and shot towards Ash. The Claw slammed into him before grabbing the Poké-egg. The claw came back and James grabbed the Poké-egg.

Ash jumped to his feet. "Hey, thats mine! Give it back!"

"Now why would we do that?" Jessie asked.

Ash grinned. "Cause Pikachu's gonna fry you...go!" He ordered.

Pikachu leapt forward and used quick attack on James, causing him to let go of the egg. The egg went soaring through the air and Ash ran forward to catch it, just barely catching it before it hit the ground. Ash sighed and stood up. "Pikachu...Thunder attack!"He ordered in an annoyed tone.

Pikachu grinned and closed his eyes, sparks flying around him. "Pika...CHU!" He cried out as a huge burst of electricity escaped from his cheeks, causing an explosion.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" Team Rockets voices faded out as they went flying through the air.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash complemented. He smiled and looked down at the egg. "We were lucky that-" Ash stopped mid-entance as he felt something shake inside the egg. "Is it?" He asked, and another vibration confired what he thought. "It's hatching!"

Crakes began to appear in the egg as it began to shake more. Crakes traveled the whole way around the egg until the top of it was like a lid. The top of the egg moved up a little and two red eyes appeared from inside. Suddenly, the whole top of the egg was thrown off, and there, inside the bottom half of the eggshell, sat a small, pidgey-sized bird-like Pokémon.

Ash was frozen as the Pokémon smiled up at him and chirped happily.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Misty squeled.

"Ya but, what is it?" Brock asked.

Pikachu looked up at his trainer, who seemed to be in a daze. "Pikapi?"

"It's..." Ash said, still sounding shocked. "...A Ho-oh"

Ash was right. The tiny Pokémon was indeed a Ho-oh, with yellow, green and white wings, yellow tail feathers and a black circle around it's bright red eyes.

The Ho-oh just smiled up at Ash, not caring why he was so shocked to see it.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, call me Ho-oh obsessed, I don't care! Heehee, I know this chappy ain't to good, but the others should be better. Well, please review and see yaz next time ^_^  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. First Words

** Chapter Two - First Words **

** "A...Ho-oh?" Misty said in disbelief. "Wow, thats amazing"**

The little Ho-oh smiled brightly up at Ash, spreading it's tiny, rainbow-coloured wings and stretching them, kicking off the rest of the eggshell. It folded them and looked around at Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu, a little nervous.

"Sure is" Ash said, who was still slightly stunned at the amazing Pokémon sitting before him. He slowly sat the little Pokémon down on the ground and knelt down in front of it.

The Ho-oh looked up at Ash for a second before hopping forward and onto his lap, rubbing it's head against his chest and letting out a low cooing noise.

"Well, at least it likes you" Misty comented.

"Well maybe it's like Togepi" Brock said. "The first thing Togepi saw was Misty, so it thought she was it's mother. Your the first this Ho-oh saw, so it makes sence if it thinks your it's father"

"It's father?" Ash asked, looking down at the little bird.

Pikachu walked over beside Ash and extended his paw to Ho-oh. "Pika" He said brightly.

Ho-oh looked at Pikachu and shuffled as far away from Pikachu, without leaving Ash, as it could.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked confused.

"Looks like its going to take a while for Ho-oh to warm up to the rest of us" Brock said.

Ho-oh looked nervously over at Brock and the others and jumped up into Ash's arms. It looked up at him again and smiled, letting out a little happy chirp.

----------- 

About an hour later the Pokémon and their trainers set down to eat. Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon were sitting in a circle eating their Pokéfood, Misty was sitting sitting on a rock nearby feeding Togepi, who accepted it's food happily.

Unfortunately, Ash wasn't having as much luck with Ho-oh.

"Come on Ho-oh" He said holding a bit of Pokéfood up to it, but Ho-oh just closed it eyes, turned it's head away and kept it's beak sealed. "It's no good you guys, I don't think it likes the Pokéfood" He sighed, putting the Pokéfood back in the small bowl beside him.

Ho-oh opened it's eyes and looked sadly up at him as it's stomach rumbled.

Ash was getting worried now. Ho-oh was only a baby, and if it wasn't going to eat it's food it wasn't going to last. "Theres gotta be something it'll eat"

"Maybe Brocks Pokémon food it to tough for it. It needs baby Pokémon food" Misty advised. "But I don't have any, Togepi grew out of that stuff a long time ago"

"Baby Pokémon food?" Ash said curiously, looking down at Ho-oh, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood up slowly and walked over to Misty. "Take care of Ho-oh 'til I get back" He whispered handing the sleeping Pokémon to her.

Misty carefully held the little Pokémon and nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He added before sigalling Pikachu to follow, picking up his back-pack and heading in the direction of the nearest Pokémart.

----------- 

Ho-oh yawned and opened it's eyes wearily and when it looked up it noticed it was sitting on Misty's lap. It's eyes widened and it stood up quickly, jumping off her lap and falling with a little 'bump' on the ground.

Ho-oh looked around furiously for any sign of Ash. When it couldn't see him anywere, it did the only thing it could...it cried.

For only being a few hours old, Ho-oh could cry pretty loudly, and the others had to block there ears. Misty picked it up and tried to comfort it, but that just made it cry harder and to flap it's tiny wings crazily to try and escape from her.

Misty paniced, trying to keep a hold on Ho-oh, but eventually it broke away from her. Before she or any of the others had a chance to stop it, Ho-oh turned and ran as fast as it's feet could carry it into the surronding forest and out of sight. "Ho-oh! Come back!"

----------- 

Ho-oh continued to run through the forest, until it couldn't run anymore. It stopped and leaned against a tree, panting heavily. It's stomach grumbled again and Ho-oh frowned.

Under the roots there was a clear area, and Ho-oh crawled in wearily. All the running had made it tired again. It settled down and sadly looked up at the sky before lying it's head down on the ground and slowly falling asleep.

----------- 

"You sure Ho-oh'll like this stuff Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu as he looked at the Pokéfood Pikachu had helped him pick out.

[Ya, just wait] Pikachu said as he trotted beside his trainer.

Ash smiled down at Pikachu and soon the campsite came into view. Brock and Misty had their backs to him as he arrived and seemed to be in a very quiet but nervous conversation. "Hey guys" Ash said, causing the others to jump.

Misty and Brock spun around quickly. "Ash, Ho-oh's gone!" Misty said.

Ash's stomach lurch when he heard this. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" He asked in a worried tone.

"It woke up and, starting crying for some reason, then it just ran off" Brock said.

Ash was frozen for a second. "Well which way did it go?!" He asked in a urgent tone. Brock raised his hand and pointed towards to forest and without another word, Ash took off into the forest.

"Ash, were are you going!?" Misty called after him, but Ash paid no attention to what she was saying.

The sky was turning from firey red to navy black as the sun began to dissapear below the horizon. A strong wind was blowing through the forest and it began to become cold. _"Hang in there Ho-oh..."_

----------- 

Ho-oh's eyes shot open, full of fear, as it heard an errie sound coming from around it. It looked around fearfully for the source of the sound. It may have just been the wind in the trees, but the creaking branches and scary shadows created by them along with the light of the moon made Ho-oh think there was some sort of monster around.

Ho-oh shivered and closed it's eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sounds, but the wind made a ghostly sound through the branches and caused Ho-oh to jumped up. Ho-oh whimpered and looked around, tears welling up in it's eyes.

All of a sudden, Ho-oh heard a branch crack, and footsteps. Ho-oh cowered back as far as it could and peered out through the tree roots. A dark figure walked in front of the tree, and Ho-oh stepped forward to get a better look.

"Ho-oh, were are you?" Ash called through the dark forest.

Ho-oh's head jerked up as it released who Ash was. It smiled and jumped out between two tree roots. "Daddy!" It said hopping over to him.

_"Daddy?"_ Ash thought turning around just as Ho-oh jumped up into his arms. "Ho-oh, your ok!"

Ho-oh looked up at him and tilted it's head. "O...k?" It said curiously.

Ash smiled. "And your learning how to talk already"

"Talk awready!" Ho-oh said happily.

Ash hugged the little Pokémon. "I'm glad your ok. Now how about that food, I bet your hungry huh?"

"Hungie?" Ho-oh said as its stomach rumbled.

Ash laughed. "Come on, lets get back to the camp, your not the only hungry one around here" He said as he started walking back in the direction he had come from.

"Hungie, hungie, hungie!" Ho-oh said proudly, flapping it's wings slightly.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Cutie Ho-oh! Heehee, like it? Ho-oh learn fast don't they? I got a piccy done of baby Ho-oh, so if you wanna see it go to:

Well, please review and see yaz! Or as we say here in Irleand, Slán gó foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Baby Problems

** Chapter Three - Baby Problems **

** "Apple"**

"Abble"

"Apple"

"Abble"

"APPLE!"

"ABBLE!"

"Oh, I give up!" Ash said impatiently throwing the apple over his shoulder. "I've been trying to get it to pronounce things right for ages, but it's not working. I give up"

"Well Ho-oh is only a few days old" Brock pointed out. "It's learned more words than you did in that amount of time"

"Guess your right" Ash sighed and leaned back against a tree.

Ho-oh hopped over to a bowl of baby Pokémon food which lay beside Ash. It ate a little bit, savoring the taste, before pointing at it with it's wing and looking at Ash. "Baba food?"

"Baby food" Ash corrected lazily.

"Baabie?" Ho-oh said questionly.

Ash sighed and shook his head.

Ho-oh tilted it's head in confusion. "Daddy sad?"

"No, I'm just tired" Ash yawned. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, but before he could he heard a loud clanging noise, which kept repeating. He jumped up and looked over to see Ho-oh hiting one pot off another pot repeatedly. He jumped up and grabbed one off it. "No Ho-oh" He said when the Pokémon looked up at his sadly. "Thats bad"

Ho-oh tilted it's head but didn't go to bang the pots together when Ash put it back.

Ash sighed and sat down again and closed his eyes, but something hit his face all of a sudden. "What the-?" Ash opened his eyes and saw his face was covered in mud, and Ho-oh was splashing around in it. "No Ho-oh!" He said grabbing the little Pokémon and pulling it out of the mud puddle. It looked like a blod of mud, except for two little red eyes looking at him.

"Great, now you need a bath" Ash muttered. At first, he was afraid Ho-oh wouldn't like the water, being part fire and all, but he had been proven wrong when it jump around in the water a few days ago.

"Ba-time!" Ho-oh said happily, flapping it's wings and shooting mud all over the place until Ash pinned it's wings to it's side.

_"Why, why did I have to get a difficult one?"_ Ash thought, heading over to were Totodile's Pokéball was.

----------- 

"Wa-wa!" Ho-oh said jumping into the basin full of water, supplied by Totodile and heated by Cyndaquil.

Ash knelt next to the little Pokémon, who had stuck it's head under water and was entertaining itself by blowing bubbles and watching them float up in front of it.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, trotting over and handing Ash a bottle. [Bubble bath. Brock says to use it] He said, trotting a short distance away and siting down.

Ash pulled Ho-oh's head above the water and poured some of the bubble bath in, mixing it around until bubbles appeared in the water.

Ho-oh starred at the bubbles. "Bubools!" It called, flapping it's tiny wings and hitting the bubbles, sending them and a little water out of the basin and onto the ground.

"Ho-oh, cut it out" Ash said, washing some on the mud off it's rainbow feathers.

Ho-oh watched the water sparkle as little drops shone in the sun. It smiled and splashed it's wings in the water, sending more water and bubbles flying. Ignoring Ash when he told it to stop again, it splashed the water rapidly, jumping up at down at the same time.

"Ho-oh stop!" Ash yelled, but was rewarded with a mouthful of bubbles. He fell back and coughed, glaring at Pikachu, who was rolling around laughing.

Ho-oh jumped out of the basin, some bubbles still sticking to it's feathers, and ran over to Ash, circling him and then running over to Pikachu, knocking him over playfully.

Ash pushed himself up onto his knees before standing up and looking himself over. He was soaked to the skin and had a few bubbles sticking to him. He looked up at Ho-oh and walked over to it. "Ho-oh, quit jumping around" He said, trying to grab the Pokémon, who just jumped away from his hand and laughed before running towards the camp. "Ho-oh!" Ash called chasing after the Pokémon.

----------- 

After Ash had finnally caught up to the little bird, who had alot more energy than he did, he had tried to dry it off, but it just run off with the towel on it's head. Eventually it took Ash, Pikachu and Bayleef to catch the little Pokémon.

After that, it was time to sit down to eat. Ho-oh ate it's share quickly and began jumping around the camp again, knocking over everyone's food until it looked like parts of the ground were growing food insteed of grass. Ho-oh didn't see the problem, and just chirped happily.

Ash, on the other hand, was begining to feel slightly stressed with the little troublemaker.

----------- 

Ash carried the little Ho-oh into his tent just after sunset and sat it down on a pillow, which was big enough for the pokémon to lie on. He sighed and was about to crawl back out when Ho-oh called him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Playtime!" Ho-oh said happily.

"No Ho-oh, bedtime" Ash said. "You have to sleep now."

Ho-oh frowned. "Me no wanna sleep. Me play!" It said jumping up, but was pushed down again by Ash. It just smiled and as soon as his hand moved, it took off at high speed, out of the tent and began running around the camp, laughing.

Ash groaned and crawled out of the tent and stood up. "And, once again, the chase is on..." He mumbled, chasing after Ho-oh.

----------- 

"Ash you've got to learn to control Ho-oh" Misty said after Ash finnally got the little Pokémon to sleep.

"Misty right" Brock agreed. "Ho-oh's causing more trouble than Team Rocket at this point"

"You think I _want_ Ho-oh to act like this?!" Ash practicly yelled in anger, making the others jump. "All day, Ho-oh has given me headaches from slamming pots, a stomach ache from making me drink soapy water, my legs are killing me from chasing it all day and-" He stopped suddenly and sneezed. "I've got a cold after it soaked me with water" He sighed heavily and lowered his head. "I hate to say it, but if Ho-oh doesn't learn to calm down a little I may have to release it"

"Ash you can't!" Misty yelled.

"Well what choice do I have?!" Ash yelled. "This Pokémon is going to be the death of me unless it controls itself!"

----------- 

From inside the tent, Ho-oh sat by the entrance, listening to every word it's 'daddy' was saying. One single tear escaped an eye and it blinked back the others. Daddy was mad, and it was all Ho-oh's fault. He walked slowly and gloomily towards it's bed and settled down, thinking.

Ho-oh didn't want to leave, so it had to figure a way for daddy not to be angry. Just as it was about to drift off to sleep, a thought came to mind. _"Daddy doesn't make himself mad, I'll just do whatever he does!"_ It thought happily before yawning. _"I'll start tomorrow..."_ It thought before sleep overcame the little bird and it drifted into a peacefull sleep.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Hey hey! Long time no update!. Well here ya go for now, hope this chappy was ok. Could you guys tell me wat you thought of it? All you gotta do it click the review button below. Hope you'll review, slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


End file.
